ROOOOAAAAD TRIIIIP!
by Edward's Lover 6
Summary: Bella is a vampire and is married to Edward. The Cullens take a road trip across the country...what shenaneggins do they get into?
1. Disclaimer

Author's Note

Author's Note!

Hey everybody!! Yes, I know I haven't finished my other story, IMing with the Cullens, but I'm going to work on two stories at once…I am currently on chapter 6 of my other story but it is taking a long time to write because I am not using my IM format!! I hope everyone likes this story and I'll decide if I continue with this based on the reviews I get!! Thanks and enjoy!

Disclaimer for the whole story.

I am not Stephenie Meyer and I do not own Twilight or any of its characters (no matter how much I wish I did).


	2. ROOOAAAD TRIIIIIP!

"ROOOOAAAAD TRIIIIIPPPPP!!"

"Jeez Alice!! Why do you have to be so loud?"

Alice glared at Emmett.

"You're one to talk!! I just had a vision! Carlisle decided that to celebrate Edward and Bella's marriage and her vampireness**(yes I made up that word)**, we're taking a road trip across the country!!"

I looked at Edward with excitement in my eyes, his gazed back into mine with curiosity.

"Isn't this going to be FUN??"

He looked at me in confusion.

"Actually, I don't picture you as the road trip type"

I snorted, "That was when I was human, now that I'm a vampire, I'm up for anything! So Alice, when are we leaving?"

"Hmm…" she tightly squeezed her eyes shut for a few seconds, "At approximately 4:37 tomorrow morning."

"Where are we going to go?" Rose asked Alice wearily. She didn't look happy about this, but who could blame her? She was used to having plumbing and lots of space…if I was her I wouldn't be looking forward to this either.

"We're going to go driving across the country but first we're driving to Hollywood and Disneyland…then we'll probably hit Vegas and the Grand Canyon…we'll stop in Colorado for white water rafting….maybe Montana…we're gonna go hiking, stop in Omaha for the College World Series **(I know it's over but pretend like it's still going on)**………we haven't decided the rest yet."

"Sounds….fun?" That was the first I'd heard out of Jasper. He didn't sound too thrilled to be going on the trip either. Only Emmett, Alice and I looked happy. Edward was still gazing at me like I was a mad woman. Jasper must have thought something then, because Edward snapped his head around to look at him and burst out laughing. Rose left the room in disgust and Alice, Emmett and I glared at the two idiots.

"What are you two laughing at??" Alice demanded.

"Hahaha…nothing, nothing…hahaha…" Jasper managed to get out before bursting into hysterics again.

Alice sighed and said, "Bella, come help me pack!" We left Emmett standing there looking helpless while the other two boys were rolling on the floor…STILL LAUGHING.

**Sorry, I'm thinking that I'll update more often if I keep the chapters short and sweet….you know more motivation to keep writing. So expect short chaps!! Review please!!**

**-Jojo**


	3. Packing

**Come on people!! I only got three reviews for last chapter!! I guess it's partly my fault for posting such shorts chaps…hopefully I will get more reviews because I don't know what you guys think I need to work on or do well at. So please review if you read this!!**

Alice grabbed my stone cold hand in hers as we raced up the stairs to her room. "I am sooooo EXCITED!!" She lugged a humongous suitcase out of her walk-in closet. She stared to whip clothes at me and I placed them into the giant bag.

"Alice?"

"Yeah?" Her voice became muffled as she went deeper and deeper into the closet.

"What are we going in…we can't all fit into one car."

"Oh we're taking two cars."

"So who's going in whose car?"

"We'll all rotate around."

I pondered her words. I didn't really want to be in the same car as Rosalie but if we weren't going to be like that the whole time, I guess I could manage it. Rose hadn't warmed up to me as much as I thought she would. She was polite to me but not quite like the sister Alice had become.

We headed into my room and Alice pulled out another suitcase identical to hers.

"I didn't know we had that!" I exclaimed

Alice shrugged, "I bought it for Eddie a few years ago but he never used it except for…well just once."

I nodded. It was an unspoken agreement not to talk about the time Edward had left me. Alice began the whole procedure over again, whipping clothes out of my closet and leaving me to put them in the bag.

"Bella!" She sounded frustrated, "I'm telling Carlisle that we're stopping at the Mall of America. You are desperately in need of new clothes!!"

"Alice, I'm perfectly happy with the clothes I have."

She frowned at me, put her hands on her hips and walked back to the closet. She began to throw the clothes again, this time it was Edward's clothes.

"Fine, but I'll make Edward come with me to shop for him if you don't come with me!!"

I groaned she knew my weakness. I wouldn't put Edward through that kind of torture.

"Ok," I agreed unenthusiastically.

She clapped her hands, "I knew you'd come…you're done packing and now I'm going to pack for Jasper."

**Ok, so another short chap. If I tell you stories, will that get me more reviews?? So I'll tell you about this dream I had last night. **

**I was Bella. I (for some unknown reason) shaved my arms!! Lol. And then I had to hunt but we were on a playground and this weird looking monster came and I tried to attack it but I couldn't kill it. Then Alice came over and helped me and we finally killed it. Then Edward came over to help me, but it was already dead and he told me that he couldn't kill one of those by himself either and that made me feel better. Crazy, crazy dreams!!**


	4. Don't Mess With Alice

After Alice had finished packing for the whole family, we went back down stairs. Edward and Jasper had stopped laughing and were watching SpongeBob. When Edward heard us coming down, he gave me a tortured look and Jasper glared at him. I couldn't help myself, I started laughing and laughing. Edward sighed and rolled his eyes at me then reluctantly turned back to the TV.

"Jasper!" Alice called.

He slowly turned to face her, "Alice, what did I tell you about me and SpongeBob?" he asked her, exasperated.

She glared at him and whatever she was thinking must have been lethal because Edward jumped off the couch and swept me up to our room. Even in there with the door closed I could hear her growl.

"JASPER!! A real gentleman would help his wife carry out all the suitcases she just finished packing! He wouldn't just sit on the couch and watch a baby show!! Sometimes I even wonder if you were really born as a southern gentleman and not in the age of the dinosaurs with the cavemen…"

I started laughing again.

"I love this family!" I gave Edward a quick kiss and looked up into his eyes.

"Ugh! Try living with them for 50 years…especially Alice."

"I HEARD THAT EDWARD CULLEN!!"

Edward rolled his eyes; it was quickly becoming his favorite action these days. He picked me up and put on Claire De Lune. He kissed me again but with a little more passion this time. We were just getting into it when Alice barged into the room.

"Ugh, get a room!" Fury was rolling off her and her eyes were burning.

Edward and I just looked at each other, a slight smile on our faces. And of course, Edward rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe Jasper! He is so immature; the least he could do for me is carry a few light suitcases to the car! I mean he never does anything for me…he is the laziest guy in our family…even Emmett would do that for Rose!!"

By this point Alice had sat down on the bed and was staring at the wall her eyes wide with rage. Edward put his finger to his lips and, holding me in his arms, tiptoed out of the room, silently closing the door behind him. He dropped me to my feet and we ran to the kitchen giggling all the way.

"Wow! I've never seen Alice that mad before."

Edward sighed, "Yeah she tends to overreact, and that's very mild compared to what she's done before." He chuckled at a memory, absently staring at the island, "Yeah, good times, good times…"

I looked at him curiously, "and are you going to tell me…" I edged him on.

"Well, this one time, we got her this really great car, it was the equivalent of the Porsche but this was the 70s, and well, Jasper had never learned to drive…so, well vampire reflexes can only go so far, and you can guess what happened."

"Ummm, no?"

"He crashed her precious baby…" He said this with extra slowness.

"Oooohhhh…I knew that."

"So, when she found out…"

**Hehe I know, I'm evil, nice cliffhanger…maybe that'll get me more reviews!! R&R please!! Love y'all…no I'm not from the South, just thought I'd throw a little of Jazzy's homeland language in there.**


	5. Mean Girls

Ok so I hate it when people leave cliff-hangers but I felt like doing it, so hopefully nobody will be too mad at me, lol

**Ok so I hate it when people leave cliff-hangers but I felt like doing it, so hopefully nobody will be too mad at me, lol. BTW, just so everybody knows, Seth just imprinted on me and we're getting married soon!! Haha, did anybody else like totally fall in love with Seth in the last book??**

"So when Alice found out about her car she played this prank on him and put this dye in his shampoo and it dyed his hair purple for a month. Then she kicked him out of the house and told him not to come back until all the dye was out of his hair. You should have seen him when he came back…he looked like those abused puppies you see on TV. You won't do that to me, love?"

"Aww, I feel so bad for Jasper, and I don't think I could ever do that to you."

Edward smiled his special crooked grin at me, "Good, because I would never do that to you…I love you too much." I leaned in for another kiss when all of a sudden I was tackled to the ground.

"EMMETT!!" Edward growled, quickly jumping off of me, "Bella? Bella, are you ok?"

I stood up, "Yep, I'm totally fine!"

"Ok, bye!" And with a quick peck on my cheek he was off, calling Emmett's name all the way into the forest. I laughed to myself as I watched my husband run after his brother. I wondered what he had in store for him.

2 hours later

"Ok everybody!! I think we're ready to go!!" Alice was practically screaming at us as we all came down the stairs.

"Jeez, Alice, don't have a heart attack!" Emmett said playfully.

"I wouldn't mess with her anymore today, Emmett," Edward warned.

"What'd ya do Jazz?"

Jasper's eyes widened, "Why do y'all always blame me when Alice is mad!! I'm appalled!"

"ANYWAYS, guys we're leaving now!!"

With a lot of mumbling and groaning we finally get arranged into the cars.

**(K, sorry guys I have no clue about cars, etc. so don't yell at me if I get something wrong)**

Edward, Alice, Emmett and I all were in the Volvo and Rose, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme went in the Mercedes. Alice was almost bouncing off the seats from excitement.

"Ok, guys!! I packed 15 different movies, which one do you want to watch first? American Pie, The Holiday, How the Grinch Stole Christmas, The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants, Spiderman, Mean Girls, Mr.Dee…"

"Ooooh!! OOOOOOOHHHHH!! Mean girls! Mean girls!" Emmett was bouncing off of his seat with his arms waving in the air.

"Umm, ok." Alice was giving Emmett the 'Are you sure you're not mentally ill?" look and I started to laugh. Emmett looked like a puppy dog about to get fed. If he had a tail it would be wagging. Alice put the DVD in and sat back as we started driving to California.

**Sooooo…good? Bad? Lol! I love Emmett…k so no cliff hanger here...I'm going to be nice from now on. Please review!**


End file.
